A Beast of Prey
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: —En este mundo no existen los dioses, sólo la crueldad. —Ella contestó con total sinceridad, el animatronic dorado mirándola con sorpresa. Él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Lo sabía a la perfección. No por nada él era la crueldad. [StringTrap x Lynda M./OC]
1. El juego inicia

**N/A: **Taikano y Vitalka016 tienen la culpa de que esté haciendo este fic. Aún atareada de tareas y estresada por las vacaciones hice este fanfic, sólo porque hallé tiempo libre. Bueno, me disculpo y hago esto rápido porque tengo tarea pendiente y quiero pasar mis materias. Bueno… ¡vamos allá!

**Summary:** —En este mundo no existen los dioses, sólo la crueldad. —Ella contestó con total sinceridad, el animatronic dorado mirándola con sorpresa. Él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Lo sabía a la perfección.

**Pairing:** [StringTrap x Lynda M. /OC]

**Rated:** +T.

**Género:** Romance/Horror.

**Advertencias: **Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Lentas actualizaciones, OoC, Creencias Religiosas, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violencia, Horror, Romance, Faltas Ortográficas, etc.

**Disclaimer: **FNAF no me pertenece, si no al genio Scott Cawthon. La trama de la historia y Lynda Murtons son lo único de mi pertenencia. No gano nada de esto, no gano dinero ni nada, sólo diversión y entretenimiento. La imagen de portada es de Akari Gray, el personaje dibujado siendo Lynda Murtons. La ropa que lleva en la imagen la usa en este fic.

**Aclaraciones: **Letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos. Aquí Jeremy no fue la víctima de la mordida del 87. Lynda es la guardia de la tercera entrega. Aquí apoyo la teoría de que hay un ser humano dentro de StringTrap. StringTrap está basado en el estilo de BlasticHeart, de Deviantart y Tumblr.

* * *

Trabajar en una atracción de horror apestaba. Sí que lo hacía. Lynda ya había enumerado quinientas razones por las que odiaba el establecimiento. Una de ellas era su madre víctima de la mordida del 87 –con un guardia llamado Jeremy sepa qué herido al defender a su madre-, el asesinato de sus amigos de la infancia hacía varios años y por último, la muerte de su hermana adoptiva, llamada Shuuko Murtons que había fallecido años atrás asesinada ante un hombre de morado.

Lynda Murtons había dejado de creer en dioses desde ese entonces, y ante su apariencia de 26 años física –con edad mental actual mayor a la de 35- había visto mucho horror ante sus ojos como para seguir sintiendo su corazón latir. Pero seguía viva, su cerebro trabajaba por el corazón, negándose a dejar de vivir tan rápido. Quizás era por el hecho de que Lynda en el fondo temía morir. Todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo, ¿no? Uno de los mayores temores de la chica era la muerte, la sangre y perder la memoria compartiendo el lugar.

Era la segunda noche, y mientras la castaña Murtons miraba a través de las cámaras, su mirada se dedicó a ver los salones con nostalgia. Se acomodó su larga cabellera castaña que caía como una cascada hasta la cintura, la mujer negándose a cortarla desde que había cumplido los dieciséis. Su mirada chocolate paseaba por cualquier rincón, un ligero destello color miel visible a simple vista. Ese destello que significaba "no me rendido todavía", un destello que impregnaba un aire misterioso. Su cuerpo delgado y de tamaño mediano cabía a la perfección en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Su altura de 1.69 le hacía sentir cómoda a pesar de ser más baja que muchas chicas, pero Lynda siempre sonreía ante todo lo malo, dándole un punto positivo.

—E-Eh…—Lynda miró con una sonrisa algo nerviosa los sistemas, que indicaban que el video estaba fallando. Alzó una poblada y bien delineada ceja, sus manos dirigiéndose a los comandos del sistema para reiniciar. El artefacto obedeció la orden, reiniciándose con una lentitud que desesperaba a la castaña adulta.

Lynda suspiró aliviada al no ver al nuevo animatrónico a la vista, sus facciones que estaban tensas relajándose. Sus hombros bajando de altitud, con otro suspiro de alivio sonando en su aguda y cálida voz. Levantó la tableta que mostraba las cámaras, buscando con insistencia a StringTrap, sus orbes de color marrones concentrados en una cosa.

_**Sobrevivir.**_

¿Cuántas semanas llevaba Lynda trabajando ahí? Tenía tres semanas ahí trabajando, oyendo mensajes extraños y aleatorios de un tipo que se oían desde el teléfono y que desgraciadamente no podía apagar. Sin embargo, ése día habían traído un animatrónico y a Lynda le pareció demasiada casualidad que justo ese día el mensaje tratara de ese robot siendo traído a la atracción de horror.

_**Escalofriante.**_

La humana activó el audio, sonando la voz de un niño saludando en inglés. La voz la tomó como del pequeño Balloon Boy, el pequeño niño que regalaba globos en la pizzería_. _Claro que Lynda había considerado lindo al niño hasta que bajó la cámara y se encontró con Phantom Balloon Boy, la jodida mierda que le hizo gritar como jodida imbécil ante el ataque de la jodida alucinación.

— ¡Ahh…!

Lynda se vio a sí misma, respirando agitadamente, sin poder respirar ante la ida repentina de la alucinación. —_ ¿Sigo viva…?—_ Fue lo que pensó, sus pulmones exigiendo aire al darse cuenta de que no podía respirar ante el error de la ventilación que acababa de suceder.

De nuevo fue a la tableta de comandos, y revisó el error, dándole a la tableta el comando de arreglar el error reiniciándolo. El artefacto obedeció con poca velocidad como siempre y Lynda estaba paranoica. No podía respirar muy bien, y su cabeza le daba vueltas.

—_Jodidas alucinaciones de mierda. Si no fueran alucinaciones yo misma les rompería los circuitos a golpes._ —Pensó Lynda con fastidio, viéndose a sí misma respirar con más fluidez ante el error reparado. Suspiró con alivio una vez más, bajando la tableta y revisó con sumo horror la ventana, notando una sombra ahí; sombra que se veía así misma alargada desde las afueras de la oficina para plasmarse en el escritorio y el piso, sombra asomada desde la ventana.

_**StringTrap.**_

—…_Por todos los trajes…_—Lynda pensó alarmada, unas luces rojas parpadeantes por toda la oficina iluminando y oscureciendo el lugar conforme se encendían y apagaban. La castaña no apartó su vista del animatrónico humanoide, sus orbes castaños mirando fijamente los negros con detalles brillantes blancos del androide rubio.

Con solo verlo fijamente, el sentimiento muy bien conocido por Lynda le hizo aparición, su corazón latiendo cada vez más y más rápido. Su piel ya pálida se volvió blanca y sus orbes chocolates enormes ahora parecían platos por la culpa de las pestañas, que estaban separadas entre sí lo más que podían. Murtons estaba estática, sin mover ningún mísero músculo de su cuerpo. Ese mismo sentimiento que había sentido desde la muerte de sus amigos, desde el asesinato de su hermana, desde la sobreprotección de su difunta madre.

_**Miedo.**_

Con la velocidad levantó la tableta de las cámaras, acomodó la vista en la zona más apartada que encontró a simple hojeada y reprodujo el audio de Balloon Boy, un pequeño, melodioso y amigable _"Hi…" _haciendo eco por toda la atracción de horror. Lynda respiró de manera pesada, para remover la jodida cámara de su vista y notar que StringTrap seguía ahí, viéndola fijamente.

Ambos siguieron así, en la pequeña e improvisada guerra de miradas que había comenzado de la nada. StringTrap parecía ver a Lynda como si tratara de ver su alma, penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser, como si sus ojos fueran la ventana de todo su ser. Lynda sin embargo, su mirada chocolate era nerviosa y apenas podía mantenerla contra su contrario, ya que su temor a morir era mayor le ayudaba, la que hacía no apartar la vista.

Pero empezó a sentirse mareada, y supo entonces que era otro error de ventilación el que le hacía esas jodidas bromas. Ya no podía respirar de nuevo y sabía que estaría jodida si apartaba la vista de StringTrap.

Apenas eran las una de la mañana, mierda.

—_Estoy jodida…_—Lynda pensó con resignación y pensando que estaba jodida en todo el sentido de la palabra, cambió de nuevo a la tableta de opciones y le dio a la que le ayudaría a respirar de nuevo. Y esa jodida tecnología de mierda obedecía tan lentamente, que Murtons ya casi iba a morir de asfixia literalmente. Cuando el reinicio paró, Lynda decidió entonces enfrentar su destino y bajar la tableta con las opciones. StringTrap estaba enfrente de ella, adentro en la pequeña oficina. —_Al menos viví muchos años. Y al menos volveré a ver a mis amigos… y a Timothy… T-Timothy (*)…_

_**Quería morir rápido.**_

—Ni pienses en pedir piedad, mocosa. —La voz del animatrónico humano sonaba grave, rasposa y bastante robótica. Parecía quebrada y el tono sonaba casi humano; casi rencoroso. Lynda tragó saliva con nervios y terror, sabiendo que su muerte vendría más dolorosa si trataba de hacer algo. —Dios no va a ayudarte.

_**¿Dios…?**_

El ceño de la humana se frunció de manera casi natural, esa frase habiéndole dado en lo profundo de su corazón. Ella no creía en Dios después de lo ocurrido, y a pesar de respetar las creencias de los demás, que la incluyeran en una frase con ese ser divino le daba en lo profundo. Lynda decidió decir tan sólo una frase, sólo para dejarle una cosa en claro a ese tal StringTrap que le ponía de nervios.

—En este mundo no existen los dioses, sólo la crueldad.

Y el animatrónico rubio se quedó en silencio, como si hubiera sido congelado. Lynda parpadeó varias veces al verse aún viva de nuevo y cuando notó a StringTrap mirarla fijamente con shock, se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Sin embargo, vio al rubio de orejas de conejo sonreír con burla, sus dientes blancos deteriorados mostrándose orgullosos, colmillos grandes sobresaliendo de la aterradora sonrisa.

—Estás en lo cierto, mocosa. —StringTrap articuló con voz lenta pero firme. Como simple acción matadora de tiempo se acomodó las cadenas de su cuello, mirando de nuevo a la humana sentada en aquella silla de oficina, su boca abriéndose en sorpresa. — ¿Se puede saber tu nombre? Me gusta conocer al menos algo en mis víctimas interesantes…

—Lynda Mur… Murtons…

La oreja rota del rubio se movió alarmada ante el nombre, los orbes de brillantes de StringTrap abrirse con sorpresa ante la chica que estaba frente a él. Si hacía unos segundos la veía interesante ante aquella oración, ahora por oír su último apellido sabía que esa chiquilla no tan mocosa era la víctima que él había estado buscando desde que había muerto. Y él, cómo el animatrónico aterrador que era, tenía que hacer lo que los demás harían…

_**Matarla.**_

Pero no lo haría ahora, si iba a matarla lo haría por gusto, por hacerla sufrir. Apenas era su primer día ahí, ¿por qué no hacer la estancia de la castaña más aterradora de lo que ya era? StringTrap sonrió con malicia, comenzando a caminar. Sus pasos lo dirigían a la salida. Lynda miró con sorpresa y terror al animatrónico detener su andar hasta la salida, para mirarla fijamente una vez más. Orbes marrones temblaron conociendo rivales, y StringTrap murmuró unas palabras finales, su sonrisa ampliándose aún más. Lynda tembló con pánico, aún congelada en su lugar.

—Un placer conocerte, presa.

Una vez que el rubio abandonó completamente la oficina, Lynda se colocó en posición fetal desde su silla y se dedicó a llorar.

_**El juego iniciaba.**_

* * *

**(*): **Timothy es el nombre de Freddy mientras era un niño antes de ser asesinado y convertirse en lo que fue, Freddy Fazbear. Detalles serán aclarados más adelante.

**N/A: **Bueno… eso es todo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este es el inicio de la historia y creo que está bien para ser el inicio. No sé qué decir por el momento, más que disculparme por mi ausencia en cuanto a escribir, ya que he estado ocupada. Espero que me perdonen y dejen mi ausencia atrás, ya que he extrañado el fandom de Five Nights at Freddy´s como no tienen idea y no leer de esto me da en lo más profundo.

¡Ah, me siento feliz! Espero con una sonrisa que a Taikano y Vitalka016 estén felices ante la historia, ya que me costó mucha imaginación.

Bueno, Karoru Gengar se despide con una sonrisa y una amigable mirada.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


	2. ¿Consuelo?

**N/A: **¡Más tiempo libre! Vaya, ¡estoy feliz por más de 10 reviews! Espero que les guste también este nuevo capítulo. Bueno… este tiempo libre sin tarea lo aproveché para contestar los reviews y escribir este nuevo episodio.

¡Ahora a responder reviews!

**Vitalka016:** Sip, lo hice en medio de tareas y trabajos y me tomó tan sólo hora y media terminar el capítulo. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo tanto como este. Y StringTrap no es tan cruel, sólo es un asesino incomprendido que quiere ser cruel… creo. No, no te voy a adelantar la historia.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¿Mejor escritora del Fandom? ¿Yo? ¡No bromees, Laili! Aunque bien yo lo quisiera, ¡hay muchas escritoras y escritores mejores que yo! ¡Tú por ejemplo! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo!

**Taikano: **¡No me presionaste! ¡Al contrario, me ayudaste a inspirarme! ¡Espero que este cap te guste también con el primero!

**Nuvil ngela: **¡Aww, gracias! ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste, compa!

**Bardeni: **¡Ya actualicé! Espero que te guste.

**HollyKanonCreepz:** ¡Pero es que a veces no me siento merecedora de estar en la famosa comunidad de Fics de FNaF! Mira que a veces no entiendo cómo puedo tener tantos reviews. Espero que te guste este cap, Holly-chan.

**Akari Gray: **¿Tienes más dibujos? ¡Quiero ver! ¿Mejoro más? ¡Oww, gracias! Espero que te guste también este capítulo.

**GirlFemale: **Gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. A lo de las otras historias… se actualizarán a su debido tiempo.

**FlakyVickyHTF:** Gengar actualmente es mi favorito, junto a Beedrill. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**xK1rarax****:** ¡Aquí tienes pues! ¡Espero que te haya gustado y te guste este nuevo cap!

**Summary:** —En este mundo no existen los dioses, sólo la crueldad. —Ella contestó con total sinceridad, el animatronic dorado mirándola con sorpresa. Él sabía a lo que ella se refería. Lo sabía a la perfección.

**Pairing:** [StringTrap x Lynda M. /OC]

**Rated:** +T.

**Género:** Romance/Horror.

**Advertencias:**Robotfilia [Robot x Humano], Hetero [Hombre x Mujer], Lentas actualizaciones, OoC, Creencias Religiosas, Lenguaje Vulgar, Violencia, Horror, Romance, Faltas Ortográficas, etc.

**Disclaimer:**FNAF no me pertenece, si no al genio Scott Cawthon. La trama de la historia y Lynda Murtons son lo único de mi pertenencia. No gano nada de esto, no gano dinero ni nada, sólo diversión y entretenimiento. La imagen de portada es de Akari Gray, el personaje dibujado siendo Lynda Murtons. La ropa que lleva en la imagen la usa en este fic.

**Aclaraciones:**Letra _cursiva_ son pensamientos. Aquí Jeremy no fue la víctima de la mordida del 87. Lynda es la guardia de la tercera entrega. Aquí apoyo la teoría de que hay un ser humano dentro de StringTrap. StringTrap está basado en el estilo de BlasticHeart, de Deviantart y Tumblr.

* * *

–_Recibo entre mis manos un futuro inesperado. Y, entre mis dudas incomprendidas, mi cálida voz se decide a tratar de responderlas._ –Lynda leyó casi con shock aquellas palabras que estaban escritas en un papelito blanco, pequeño y maltratado pegado a la ventana larga, ancha, sucia y cristalina que estaba en la oficina. —_… ¿Qué coño significa esto?_—Pensó la humana castaña confusa, tomando de pie entre sus manos el papel que contenía el dicho mensaje, sus orbes chocolates brillando con curiosidad. —_…No entiendo lo que quiere decir…_

Eran las tres de la mañana en la atracción de horror y como StringTrap no había dado la cara de nuevo, la adulta estaba aburrida a más no poder, su consciencia jurando dejarla dormida si no hallaba algo con qué divertirse. Lynda, de tantas cosas que hacer, mataba su amplia gama de tiempo curioseando en la oficina y vaya que se divertía mucho. Por favor, nótese el sarcasmo, porque la pobre moría del aburrimiento.

_**¿Valía la pena aburrirse en una situación tan grave como esa…?**_

— ¡Bah, que asco!—Exclamó la Murtons con fastidio, la hojita de papel siendo arrugada por sus manos al hacerlas puños, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos de tanta fuerza aplicada. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo y un objeto captó su atención; un pequeño garfio depositado grotescamente en el suelo, garfio proveniente del animatrónico que alguna vez había sido Foxy the Pirate Fox. — ¿Hmn? ¿Eso es…?—La chica recogió el objeto metálico del suelo, dejando el papelito arrugado en el lugar donde estaba la extremidad del zorro pirata; al tener el objeto entre sus pequeñas y delicadas manos la nostalgia se apoderó de ella.—¡Ha! ¡Félix (*) hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener el garfio de Foxy entre sus manos!—Se burló con gracia la guardia, una sonrisa triste apareciendo en su muy bonita y redonda cara.

_**Cómo quería unirse a sus amigos en el camino de la muerte.**_

Extrañaba a sus viejos amigos de la infancia. Recordaba bien incluso a su primer amor, aquél chico de cabellos castaños y mirada amable azulada que había conquistado su anterior frío corazón, aquel chico llamado Timothy, su mejor amigo asesinado en la pizzería. La soledad y la nostalgia se veían expresadas en su cara, y Lynda no podía ocultar su lado sentimental cuando se trataba de su trauma de la infancia. Ella apoyó ambas palmas de las manos en el escritorio, su espalda encorvándose de manera lenta, gotas pequeñas y saladas cayendo de sus grandes orbes marrones hasta lo que era la madera del escritorio, el garfio de Foxy depositado junto a la mano derecha en la gran mesa de madera de roble.

_**¿Valía la pena llorar…?**_

Suaves sollozos hicieron eco por todo Freddy's Fright, lloriqueos que aún desde muy lejos atraparon el gran sentido auditivo del animatrónico StringTrap, el cual pensó por un momento que su presa era una mocosa por asustarse por nada. Sin embargo, supo que no era el terror la causa de los sonidos causados del llanto de Murtons al oír nombres aún desde su muy lejana posición, nombres pertenecientes a los niños que habían sido asesinados.

—_Tch. Mocosa llorona…_—El rubio pensó con molestia, sus orbes brillosos entrecerrándose fastidiados. A pasos lentos juró que si aquella ruidosa joven seguía colmando su poca calma y paciencia iba a matarla sin importar qué y cómo. Pensó incluso en apresurar sus pasos, pero contrario a sus propios deseos disminuyó aún más su velocidad a su ya lento caminar, oyendo cada vez más cerca el mismo nombre una y otra vez.

—Timothy, Timothy, Timothy…—El llanto era del mismo niño inútil que habían matado y StringTrap no comprendía la razón de tanta tristeza. El recordaba bien a esa cara asustada del niñato castaño asesinado bajo la mano del hombre de morado. Recordaba incluso la mordida del 87, la adulta Murtons familiarizada también con ambos casos.

Bueno, quizás por eso Lynda estaba tan llorica en ese instante, pero eso no era un asunto que le importara, en realidad. La única persona que StringTrap realmente tenía interés en cuidar era en sí mismo. Los demás podían morir, e incluso él podía ayudar en la contribución de su muerte, no le importaba. Con sólo pensar en la masacre de las almas inocentes, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Sonrisa que se borró al llegar a la oficina y descubrir a una Murtons secándose las lágrimas en un intento de parecer la chica madura y dura que era.

_**Pero odiaba mantener su corazón encerrado en las murallas que eran su protección hacia la crueldad del mundo exterior.**_

— ¿StringTrap…?—Lynda miró con sorpresa al rubio con orejas de conejo en la puerta y miedo asomó en sus ojos. No lo había visto venir para nada y no lo culpaba. De tantos sollozos y llantos no había oído el sonido metálico de los pasos de StringTrap. Y por la mirada que el robot humanoide le regalaba, Lynda sabía que una mala frase iba a mandarla al otro mundo. En el fondo no le molestaría, debía admitir. — ¿Qué haces aqu-…?

—Tu llanto me es molesto, mocosa. —Gruñó el androide, sus colmillos mostrándose amenazadores para demostrar sus sentimientos de molestia y enfado. Su mirada se suavizó ligeramente al ver los sentimientos heridos de la castaña. Bueno, su presa estaba deprimida y él quería verla sufrir por clemencia, por pedir piedad cuando él la matar; no por cosas estúpidas como era el pasado. Lynda bajó la mirada en señal de derrota y agonía, y StringTrap supo que no estaba ayudando para nada. ¡Él era un asesino, maldita sea! No un señor caridad y consuela chicas con problemas adolescentes. —Cállate o juro que voy a matarte de la manera más dolorosa posible.

— _**¡Mátame, entonces!**_

Shock adornó la cara de StringTrap al oír esa frase de su presa. Lynda tenía un aura depresiva rodeando su cuerpo, su delgada figura encorvaba en posición triste y deprimida. El rubio estaba congelado por segunda vez en la noche, sus orbes brillantes abiertos a más no poder mientras su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer cualquier orden suya. La pequeña Murtons sin embargo seguía con esa aura decaída, sin querer mostrar algo de alegría. Cada vez que Lynda recordaba a sus amigos, se mantenía en esa deprimida posición, sin querer hacer algo, sin querer sentirse mejor por sí misma.

_**¿Valía la pena morir por tratar de "reunirse" con ellos…? Ella no creía siquiera en el "Otro Mundo"…**_

—Si tú me llegaras a matar… estaría con ellos…. —Fue la frase que Murtons murmuró en voz baja, StringTrap oyéndola a la perfección, aún confuso y anonadado. No era común que una guardia dijera cosas tan deprimentes y suicidad, ¡Ni siquiera él estando en su lugar diría eso! Empezó a acercarse a pasos realmente muy lentos, Lynda no notándolo al estar en su mundo, con la mirada perdida. — ¡Si yo muriese Timothy y yo estaríamos juntos!—Exclamó de pronto la humana y al notar a StringTrap enfrente de ella le tomó de los hombros bruscamente y lo atrajo hacia ella, caras quedando frente a frente. — ¡Y si es así, mátame entonces! ¡Mátame entonces!

_**¿…Llorar por morir era correcto? ¿Por qué quería morir? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**_

La cara de StringTrap era un poema, sorpresa aún en su cara. Su boca formó entonces un rictus extraño, de esos que no dejaban ver emociones algunas. — ¿Quieres morir de una vez, mocosa? ¿No piensas pedir siquiera un poco de piedad?—Fue su seca pregunta, su mirada maliciosa apareciendo de nuevo ante los ojos derrotados de Lynda Murtons.

— ¡No pienso pedir piedad, ni siquiera mostrar algún signo de dolor! ¡Sólo quiero morir!—Lynda lloriqueó enfrente de StringTrap, suplicando por morir de una vez. El animatrónico alzó de manera silenciosa un brazo, de manera lenta que no lo notó la humana, ocupada en suplicar por volver a ver a sus amigos. — ¡Quiero ver a Timothy! ¡Y si debo morir para decirle lo que guardé durante más de treinta años, pues gustosa lo haré! _**¡Mátame, StringTrap! ¡Mátame!**__**¡Máta-…!**_

**¡Smack!**

Lynda cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa, su cuerpo habiendo caído como si de una muñeca de trapo se hubiese tratado. Su mano izquierda se la llevó a la mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe que había ocasionado la caída, la derecha apoyando su torso para que del pecho hasta la cabeza no entrara en contacto con el sucio suelo. Sus pensamientos estaban basados en una simple frase, esa frase que le había dejado asustada de nuevo, su cordura volviendo en sí.

— _¿StringTrap… me golpeó?_

—Estás siendo egoísta. —StringTrap murmuró para sí mismo, aunque la humana alcanzó a oírlo., sonrosándose de la vergüenza ante las palabras suicidas que había dicho segundos antes. — Yo quiero matarte por hacerte sufrir mocosa, no porque tú quieras. —La mirada del rubio se oscureció, sus orbes brillosos tenían un destello que Lynda no pudo descifrar, ¿comprensión tal vez? —Y si te matara ahora no valdría la pena. **No mereces llorar por algo que ya pasó.** —Esa última frase le cayó a Lynda como un cubetazo de agua fría, sus orbes chocolates abriéndose en shock. ¿Por qué StringTrap diría…?—Mocosa, el pasado ya pasó y el tiempo no puede recuperarse. Así que deja de ser un dolor de culo y deja de ponerte tan hija de puta. —StringTrap le gruñó con molestia, sin embargo una sonrisa más sincera hizo aparición en su rostro. —Eres la única sobreviviente de todo el desastre de hace treinta años… deberías sentirte afortunada.

_**Pero, ella quisiera estar en el lugar de sus amigos.**_

—… ¿Es eso un intento de hacerme sentir mejor?

StringTrap quedó en silencio y sus mejillas se sonrosaron, cayendo en cuenta que su conversación que iba a "_Cállate o te mato" _había terminado en _"Sonríe y come papas Sabritas"_, su mirada quedó perdida en el vacío, pareciendo atravesar a la humana ya que sus orbes parecían fijos en ella. Lynda se puso de pie y soltó una débil sonrisa antes de asentir con la cabeza débilmente, su mejilla herida roja por la herida.

— ¡Claro que no lo es, estúpida mocosa!—StringTrap le gruñó de manera intimidante, la castaña retrocediendo asustada ante el grito furioso del rubio. — ¡Sólo estoy tratando de hacer tu muerte más miserable! ¡Si te mato ahora, no tendría sentido!

Lynda comprendió el punto del rubio, lo entendió a la perfección. Aunque le desilusionara el que así fuera, sonrió al pensar que aun así había logrado hacerla recapacitar y eso lo agradeció profundamente. Asintió débilmente con la cabeza y con una mirada amable esbozó la sonrisa más amable que pudo hacia el chico rubio.

—Bueno, comprendo tu punto. —Lynda musitó, el animatrónico oyendo lo que la humana había murmurado. La chica suspiró antes de volver a dedicarle otra sonrisa sincera, el rubio sintiendo sus ya sonrosadas mejillas volverse más calientes por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía. —Pero, a pesar de no ser tu intención, me hiciste sentir mejor. Gracias, StringTrap.

_**¿Por qué el corazón de Lynda duele menos? ¿Por qué StringTrap siente el suyo comenzar a latir?**_

—C-como sea… Voy a matarte para que pidas piedad, no lo haré si estás deprimida. —El rubio gruñó en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para de nuevo marcharse a la oficina. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la puerta, justo como en la madrugada, miró a la castaña, que se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de nuevo. —No eres tan mocosa, Murtons; pero si eres una jodida infantil…—Se despidió el androide, antes de marcharse por la puerta hacia las ventilaciones para perder el tiempo.

—_Y tú eres un amargado bastardo, StringTrap. Pero… me ayudaste a sentirme mejor._ — Lynda sonrió una vez más, sus mejillas sonrosándose ante el pensamiento positivo que había pensado sobre el rubio que le había ayudado de manera inconsciente. —_El rubio bastardo no es tan malo en el fondo. Lo sé._

Afuera de la oficina, el rubio iba marchándose a pasos veloces, con un ligero sonrojo desvaneciéndose de sus mejillas a cada paso que daba. Frunció el ceño, furioso consigo mismo de mostrar tanta debilidad por la víctima a la cual debía matar. Iba a matarla, sin importarle lo que debía arriesgar. Así, ella ya no sería una sobreviviente bajo la mano del hombre del morado. Sólo sería una víctima más, ya no sería especial.

_**Ambos no se daban cuenta de que tanto el corazón de carne y el de metal empezaban latir de manera rítmica.**_

_Quizás el tiempo les haría darse cuenta._

* * *

**(*):** Félix era el nombre humano de Foxy

**N/A: **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
